Many wind energy collection systems have been proposed in the prior art. Classic windmills and wind turbines employ vanes or propeller surfaces to engage a wind stream and convert the energy in the wind stream into rotation of a horizontal windmill shaft. These classic windmills with exposed rotating blades pose many technical, safety, environmental, noise, and aesthetic problems. The technical problems may include mechanical stress, susceptibility to wind gusts and shadow shock, active propeller blade pitch control and steering, and frequent dynamic instabilities which may lead to material fatigue and catastrophic failure. In addition, the exposed propeller blades may raise safety concerns and generate significant noise. Furthermore, horizontal axis wind turbines cannot take advantage of high energy, high velocity winds because the turbines can be overloaded causing damage or failure. In fact, it is typical to govern conventional horizontal windmills at wind speeds in excess of 30 mph to avoid these problems. Since wind energy increases as the cube of velocity, this represents a significant disadvantage in that high wind velocities which offer high levels of energy also require that the windmills be governed.
Vertical axis turbines are also well known. Although vertical axis turbines address many of the shortcomings of horizontal shaft windmills, they have their own inherent problems. The continual rotation of the blades into and away from the wind causes a cyclical mechanical stress that soon induces material fatigue and failure. Also, vertical axis wind turbines are often difficult to start and have been shown to be lower in overall efficiency.
One alternative to the horizontal and vertical axis wind turbines described above is the airfoil wind energy collection system described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,419 and 6,239,506. These wind energy collection systems include an airfoil or an array of airfoils with at least one venturi slot penetrating the surface of the airfoil at about the greatest cross-sectional width of the airfoil. As air moves over the airfoil from the leading edge to the trailing edge, a region of low pressure or reduced pressure is created adjacent to the venturi slot. This low pressure region, caused by the Bernoulli principal, draws air from a supply duct within the airfoil, out of the venturi slot and into the airflow around the airfoil. The air supply ducts within the airfoil are connected to a turbine causing the system to draw air through the turbine and out of the airfoil slots thus generating power.
In the wind energy collection systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,419 and 6,239,506, the slot, or the area just aft of the leading edge and prior to the tubular section, was a low pressure area used for drawing air out of the airfoil. However, it has been found that the draw was developed by only a small portion of the slot, that coinciding with the very beginning of longitudinal opening on the tubular member. Therefore, the goal seemed to be a wider opening. However, as the opening was enlarged, the performance dropped off after the size of the opening reached a width equal to or greater than the width of the leading edge. Accordingly, this established a limit on the size of the opening.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a wind energy collection system with non-moving wind contacting parts, which provides improved efficiency and a stronger, simpler construction.